Roses for Haseo
by Cyberria
Summary: Endrance/Haseo - XXX - Haseo gets an email from Endrance telling him to meet him at the bottom of a dungeon. Alone. Getting screwed by a girly gay man hadn't exactly been on his to-do list.


Real world Haseo yawned and flipped on his computer. Everyday was a good day if you started out with a little "The World". The minute his internet kicked on he was, again, attacked with a long list of emails. "Chain mail..chain..chain..." He mumbled to himself "Chain...Gaspard..chain...Gaspard again...chain...Endrance. Hm." Haseo opened the email and read its contents.

It read:

"Good morning Haseo...

There's something I need to talk to you about...

**Θ Chosen Hopeless Paradise**

I'll be waiting at the beast statue...

Please come alone."

Haseo scratched his head. He might as well he thought, since he didn't really feel like going on a quest with Gaspard and Silabus...

He logged into the Theta server. **Θ Chosen Hopeless Paradise**. He wondered why Endrance picked such a low level place. Apparently he hadn't come here to level up...

"Great...a castle dungeon..." He thought upon warping in. "My favorite... :-( "

After a stream of monster battling, boulder traps and lucky animal kicking, Haseo finally reached the Beast Statue. As expected, Endrance was there seated on the floor waiting for him, twiddling with his hair. He looked up and smiled when Haseo arrived.

"Haseo..." He said softly, "I'm glad you came..." Endrance stood gracefully and brushed a long strand of blue hair aside.

"Uh, yeah so...what is it that you wanted to talk about Endrance?" Haseo looked up and he met Endrances gaze.

Endrance chuckled "Oh, well, you know..." A devious smirk flashed across his face. He boldy walked towards Haseo and pulled him into an embrace, which caught Haseo extremely off guard.

"Uh...what?"

Endrance nuzzled his face along Haseo's neck and gave him a gentle nip. Goosebumps rose on Haseos skin. "Endra--s-stop! What...what're you doing..?" Endrance didn't reply.

He could feel Endrance's hot breath down his shirt as his warm, wet lips gently pressed themselves against Haseos tingling flesh. His hands, now magically ungloved, caressed their way along Haseo hips, then thighs, before holding firmly onto his rear. Haseo attempted to protest against this seemly 'new found affection' for him, but his protests were reduced to a muffled moan when Endrance's tongue found its way forcefully into his mouth.

Haseo was at loss of what to do next. His body was now pressed against the dungeon wall and Endrance began sliding his hands down Haseo's smooth torso.

His cheeks grew hot and he tried to squirm away, but to no avail. Endrance's long, strong arms held him tight and close to his tense, now hardened body. Haseo could hear his quiet breaths grow into short, squeaky gasps as he became more aroused.

He woke up this morning assuming he would have a normal, uneventful day but instead was having a quite a surprising, unexpected but not particularly boring one. The last thing he could have ever thought would happen this day was meeting up with Endrance, just the two of them at the bottom of a dungeon, caressing each others bodies. ...What was he doing? Why was he even here in the first place, Haseo questioned himself. He should be out doing some heroic deeds in Shinos name, but instead, was having a gay dude fondle him in a castle dungeon?!

Haseo struggled to get free but Endrance would not let go. He could taste the uncertainty on Haseos lips and decided to replace that with the taste of everything he'd been holding back since the day they met. He pushed Haseo onto the ground roughly, not too rough to hurt him, just to let him know of the lust that was lingering on it's edge, waiting to burst forth into a frenzy. His groin, now hard, was pressing painfully into his tight pants, begging to be let loose. But he dare not let go of Haseo. Not before he had him comfortably writhing and squirming his way along the dungeon floor.

He held Haseos wrists firmly against the floor and straddled his waist. A soft sigh escaped his lips when his lower body met a firm surface. He rocked his hips skillfully against Haseo's, feeling the growing tension in Haseo's revealing pants. There was no hiding it! Haseo had an erection! He knew the combination of pleasure and confusion that Haseo was feeling now. He knew what it felt like to painfully want but reluctantly deny. He could see the signs in Haseo's crimson eyes and flushed cheeks, he could hear the quickening breaths as his blood pressure rose, he could feel the sweat and heat as Haseo's lithe body struggled beneath him. It was beautiful.

Endrance leaned forward and pressed his mouth against Haseo's. He could no longer taste that questionable fear he had tasted before, but rather a tainted curiosity and a desire for more.

His hands slid smoothly up Haseos skin tight shirt and brushed over the younger boys nipples. They grew hard with anticipation. Almost as hard as the anticipation between Haseo's legs.

Haseo choked back a sigh. He couldn't believe that he was actually giving into this. He tilted his head up and scanned the surrounding area. He hoped no one would come in here and stumble upon the 'Terror of Death' lying on his back taking it up the ass from a flaming gay man. He focused back on the situation at hand. Endrance was messing with his complicated outfit, obviously having quite some difficulty getting it off.

"Haseo...zipper..." Endrance frowned. Haseo smirked and sat up to help Endrance with his minuet zipper on the back of his outfit. Once he had undone the zipper, it was all down hill from there. His dick twitched painfully inside his skin-tight leather pants when he saw the blue-haired beauty completely naked, giving him seducing looks with those immaculate crimson eyes...he sighed and instinctively thrust his hips into his hand to calm the need. Endrance squirmed in place at the sight of the other boys sexual frustration. This was getting pretty interesting...

Haseo begun unbuckling and loosening the massive and quite numerous buckles on his pants and shirt until, at last, he'd thrown off all remaing garments. He situated himself on his knees and let his hands slide precautiously down his thin frame. He could hear the excited breaths of the boy below him through his closed eyes. Endrance was too feeling himself up. Arousing himself further at the the visual orgasm that was taking place before. He leaned forward and kissed the boy, cheeks, lips, neck...he moved down the tanned skin until he reached his inteneded place. He removed Haseos hand and placed it aside. Starting at the base, Endrance slid his tounge up Haseo's swollen member. Gasping, Haseo grasped the nearest object to him. He pulled at Endrances hair aggresivly and pushed his entire length into the warm, waiting mouth. Trying not to choke, Endrance took the boy down his throat and moaned gently, creating vocal vibrations that sent his lover above him spinning.

"Ahhhnn yes.." Haseo sighed. His body trembled painfully as each inch was taken deeper into that warm and satifying cavern. His nails dug into Endrance's scalp as he strengthened and loosened his hands with each thrust he took. He let his head fall back and moaded loudly, letting the fervent beauty beneath him take him fully. Though just when he thought he could come just then, Endrance removed his mouth, leaving Haseo's lower area wet and cold. Haseo whimpered softly.

Eager to return the previous excitement to himself, Haseo entwined his arms and legs around the boy beside him, kissing his lips and cheeks and letting his hands explore similar, although new and completely different places. Endrance replied and both hands and lips found their way over every part of their bodies, both the opposite and their own. Endrance wrapped his long, thin hand around Haseo's swelled length and stroked roughly, returning Haseo again into a fit of moans. Still stroking, he pushed Haseo onto his back. Haseos legs, now spread, releavled to Endrance the place he truly longed for. Taking his left hand up to his mouth, he lubricated his fingers until they were slippery with saliva.

"Ahnn..." Haseo groaned as two fingers penetrated his backside and pressed their way through his tight entrance. His back arched against the cold, concrete dungeon floor as Endrance stroked harder, pushed deeper...

"Fuck...ah..yea Endrance..." He whimpered. He closed his eyes and let the pleasure soak in through his every pore. He winced as another finger was inserted. Endrance felt his lovers hot cum leak onto his hand and he knew Haseo couldn't hold it back much longer.

Endrance removed his right hand from Haseo cock to tend to his own. He couldn't hold back any more of the sensation and his overwhelming desire. He tossed a bothersome lock of hair aside but it stuck wetly to his cheek, drenched with his sweat. The heated passion of the cries of the younger boy below him had Endrance at the point of his climax, but he knew he wasn't ready to come just yet. He hadn't fully got a taste of every inch of Haseo.

He removed his fingers from inside the other boy and postioned himself. Haseo whimped but wait patiently for the older boy to take him. Holding his dick he entered slowly but swiftly, he didn't want to hurt Haseo...but Haseo was obviously enjoying this new type of larger satisfaction that was now buried inside him.

"Ah yes Endrance yeah oh.."

Endrance bucked hard into Haseo, once again sending him into a fit of blissful delights. His moans echoed loudly againt the dungeon walls. Endrance tilted his head back and joined the chorus. "Uhhhhnnnn Hase..ooo.." His panting quickened as he doubled his pace. Quicker now, he penetrated Haseo deeply and roughly. Haseo replied by repositioning himself and pushing it deeper. Each thrust was followed by a stream of moans and heated cries as each boy grew closer to their climax.

"Uhn ah yess..." Haseo clenched his muscles hard against Endrance's forceful rocking hips. "Endrance...so..close...ah yeaaahh.." Endrance pulled him up, so they were chest to chest and held him close, putting Haseo in a new position. They rocked their hips against eachothers forcefully, each boy synchronizing with the others actions. Haseo slammed Endrance harder and harder into him, pressing his dick so painfully into his prostate that he could feel...any minute now...he would burst. "Yesss oh..." He grabbed tightly onto Endrance's hair and pulled roughly. Endrance thrust as hard as he could into the younger boy; his balls slapping onto Haseo smooth, round bottom, and he could feel the pressure building so quickly inside of him that he was so close to coming...He moaned and held Haseo tightly.

"Nnn...so...good Endrance...yeah...right there...ah yeah!"

Passionate cries rang throught he corridors as Haseo burst loose, his semen, covering his chest and abdomen. At the sound of his cries Endrance came not long after. He pressed Haseo close to him as he let his fluids fill Haseo to the brim. Together their screams filled the dungeon. Still panting violently, Endrance released the last of his cum inside Haseo and collapsed onto the boy, his curtain of hair surrounding them both. It tickled along Haseos hot, sensitive skin and he pressed their lips together in feverous kisses. Slowly, their breaths returned to a steady pace. After what seemed like forever, Haseo finally collected himself. He looked up at the boy on top of him and gave a weak smile. Endrance giggled.

"Like I said before Haseo, I'll always come when you call for me..."


End file.
